Checks are typically deposited at a bank of first deposit where the check payee maintains a bank account. Checks may be deposited individually or in groups, but are generally assembled into bundles for delivery to the bank's check processing facilities. In processing the checks, bundles of checks are first put through a keying and balancing process, in which the check amounts are read from the checks automatically and/or manually and printed (e.g., encoded) onto the check in MICR format and ink. In addition, totals of checks for each bundle are calculated and balanced against the amount for the received bundle to test for errors. The checks are then sorted, typically according to destination, and forwarded for clearing. In some cases, electronic data, such as images and MICR data, is collected for archiving and/or for use in electronic clearing.